


Crimson and Gold

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> One fine Autumn day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> **Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** K  
>  **Characters:** Sideswipe, Sunstreaker  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Written for competition_fun’s Dancing Leaves contest, and originally posted there.

Sunstreaker leaned back against the thick trunk of the huge tree, his tablet in one hand and a stylus in the other. He was uncharacteristically relaxed, shoulders down, face soft except for the little furrow of concentration on his brow. On the opposite side of the tree Sideswipe rested with his fingers interlaced behind his helm, humming an old, _old_ lullaby. His optics moved, following first one, then darting to another falling, dancing leaf.

“Damn, it’s pretty,” Sideswipe murmured when he reached the end of what he could remember of the song.

“Mm.”

“No really. Are you looking at any of this?” Sideswipe made a sweeping gesture with one of his arms. “This planet’s really beautiful sometimes.”

“Mmhm.”

“I mean just look at all this. And it’s more than just all the pretty colors. There’s like this… energy in the air. Not like some hyper, manic energy, but like…” Sideswipe trailed off a moment searching for the right words. “It’s mellow, ya know?” He shook his head and sighed. “Sort of like the whole world wants us to chill out and relax. Sit still for a little bit. I mean, why else would it put on a show like this?” He gestured at the landscape again. “We’re supposed to sit still, shut up, and just enjoy.”

Sunstreaker grunted in agreement, and that seemed to be enough to keep Sideswipe going.

“I like this… crisp feeling in the air, ya know? It feels clean or something. Smells nice. It’s not like this other times of the year. I mean, sure, spring has all the green growing smells, and it’s clean and pretty too, but this is different. And it’s not too cold yet. I can feel it though. It coming, but it’s not like, ‘Look out! Winter!’ cold, where we’re going to have to deal with frost on our windows and the condensation freezing on our lines if we’re out and sitting still too long. We can still sit out here, and it’s actually really comfortable. Quiet.”

Sideswipe fell silent for a moment. “Are you even listening to me over there? You awake?”

“Mmhm.”

“Good because I’m being all deep here.” Sideswipe paused again, watching the leaves lift and dance as a little gust of a breeze blew by. More leaves were shaken loose and drifted down around him. He plucked a pretty golden-copper colored one from his thigh and smiled. “I think this might be my favorite time of the year here.”

“Yeah,” Sunstreaker said from beside his twin, having come around the tree. He sat down and leaned his shoulder against Sideswipe’s, and held out the tablet.

Sideswipe took it with a playful, “Ooo!” and then fell silent except for a whispered, “Sunny…”

Leaves fluttered down, crimson and gold against a pane of pale blue, to land on grass more brown than green. The strong, thick gnarled trunk of the tree stood proudly from the top of the gentle swell of a hill. A red figure lounged back against it with his hands behind his helm, and just peeking out on the other side could be seen a few golden limbs, a hand holding a sketch tablet.

Sideswipe smiled again, and leaned over to kiss his brother’s cheek. “Yeah. Definitely my favorite time of year.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Crimson and Gold by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263094)
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://imgur.com/fQ82ZUb)   
> 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Crimson and Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263094) by [LB82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB82/pseuds/LB82)




End file.
